


She's dreaming

by crim_sonnet



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: F/F, Hermitcraft - Freeform, Song fic, cantarella esque, dont ship real people, falsesymmetry - Freeform, fress - Freeform, ship the persona, stressmonster - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-23
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:15:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24877549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crim_sonnet/pseuds/crim_sonnet
Summary: ┊  	┊	┊   ┊	┊ 	┊	┊  	⊹┊ ⋆｡   ┊	┊   ┊	┊ 	┊   ⋆｡˚. ੈ┊  	┊ ⋆｡ ┊   ┊   ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩┊  	┊	┊   ✫┊  	┊	⋆                               	⋆✩┊ ⊹  ┊              	⋆｡˚. ੈ ✯⋆   ┊ . ˚                            	⊹˚✩Stress is dreamingFalse is yearning“Would you rather be forgotten by her without telling her what you feel or be remembered with your words?”ps. i hate the fact that this format looks prettier in google doc, i might come back later and format this.
Relationships: False x Stress, Falsesymmetry x Stressmonster, Fress
Comments: 2
Kudos: 26





	She's dreaming

**She’s Dreaming**

┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ⊹

┊ ⋆｡ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ┊ ⋆｡˚. ੈ

┊ ┊ ⋆｡ ┊ ┊ ˚✩ ⋆｡˚ ✩

┊ ┊ ┊ ✫

┊ ┊ ⋆ ⋆✩

┊ ⊹ ┊ ⋆｡˚. ੈ ✯

⋆ ┊ . ˚ ⊹

˚✩

**Pairings: Stressmonster/Falsesymmetry**

**Genre: Fantasy, Romance**

**Tags: unrequited love, falsesymmetry, stressmonster, song fic, Pining**

**Fandom: Hermitcraft**

**Song: She’s dreaming by Exo cover by So long**

False let out a yelp as her elytra malfunctioned mid-air. She flew a thousand flights and up until today she still forgets to check her elytra durability. In haste, she flipped herself mid-air so her feet were facing the water. In that way she will be able to break her fall. She knows for sure that physics is weird in their world but falling from 100 feet height with a speed of 120mph still hurts. 

_Even the stars fall asleep on this late night_

_The moon is alone in the sky_

She plummeted to the waters not too far from the shore and she was soaked. Her clothes, her hair and her inventory scattered in the waters. “You need help, love?” A soft voice called and from above her a brown haired woman came flying. 

_As it softly falls through the window and shines_

_It makes you dream of me_

Stress sweeped down and fished her out of the water, not minding if she gets wet. She placed her down at the shore of the shopping district before collecting the items that she dropped before coming back and joining her at the shore. “You okay?” she asked. 

_In that place_

_You’re wearing glass slippers_

“I, I’m fine. Thank you”, she stammered. A smile broke in Stress’s face and she handed a shulker box full of the items that she dropped. False nodded and about to walk away to the nearest shop with an anvil but she was stopped. She felt a soft material touch her shoulders and looked and saw that it was Stress’s jacket. 

_You’re coming to me, shyly_

_Into my arms and smiling_

“Stress?” she eyed the pink cotton jacket before looking back at her. “Can’t have you catching a cold”, she explained. She readied her elytra and glided, “See ya around love!” False watched as Stress flew away leaving an afterimage of her smile in her head. At the distant horizon, the moon greets the sky. 

_She’s dreaming, she’s dreaming_

_A night thick with moonlight_

Stress found herself back in the merry looking world. It was night again, it was always night whenever she dreams of the place. The crescent moon smiles at the navy blue skies, fireflies lit the place and white roses framed the pristine white gazebo that stood lonely at the middle of the gardens. 

_It’s our only time together_

_She’s dreaming, she’s dreaming_

She stepped at the gazebo and spun around to the tune that plays from nowhere. It could be from her own head but who knows? It was some tune in foreign language, a song that she hasn’t heard before and yet here she is dancing to the tune like there’s no tomorrow. Her happiness hiked up as a lone figure stepped into the light and in front of her. 

_You’re asleep in me_

_I can’t help but smile_

False was no lover. She knew it from the beginning of her life. She is a flower but unlike the allium in front of her, she was a dandelion. Her flowing, golden tresses reflect the sun and her blue eyes are of the sky. She was a warrior and in front of her was the lover. Will she love her the way she does? She doesn’t know. Will she leave her if she confesses? She shook her head and looked at the spinning clock. She tongue tied and scared, so she borrowed the time instead. 

_I’m just looking at you, because_

_In the morning, as if nothing happened_

_You’ll wake up_

_I’m always appearing in your dream_

_We were always together_

Everyone noticed it. Stressmonster prancing around, doing her day job with an everlasting smile. She seemed happier every day. It doesn’t matter if it rains or she dies, she just smiles. If one would ask why she’s so happy, she will answer truthfully: It was a masked stranger. Ask her again and she will say she knows nothing. Just a masked stranger and she’s happy about it. 

_When I see you, who is like an innocent child_

_I start to laugh too for no reason_

“You have to tell her about it soon”, Cleo insisted. The undead woman has her arms crossed and her back leaning at the wall of False’s mayoral office. While everything was a secret, Cleo was the first one to notice and learned about it. “The power of the necklace that I gave you dies tonight at full moon. You need to tell her or else, she will completely forget about everything!” 

_I’m going crazy, I wanna be greedy_

_Even holding you and telling you I love you_

False knows about the risks but that’s only help that she can get. In 10 days she will be able to enter her dreams and spend time with her there. In return, if she’s not able to convey her feelings, all in the dream will crumble and she will forget about her. To tell her or to be forgotten, those are her only choices. 

_It’s funny, when morning comes you won’t remember_

“She’ll forget about the place and she’ll forget about you if you don’t-

“I can’t!”

Cleo stopped talking immediately and walked towards her. Her blue eyes are hidden behind tears that she never shed. Even if she wants to help, the decision will only be on False.

_I’m afraid I’ll be forgotten_

_Oh no no no come back_

“Would you rather be forgotten by her without telling her what you feel or be remembered with your words?” 

False looked at her like she’ losing her mind. She sees no hint of teasing, she was talking from her heart. “Full moon is tonight False, so is the end of 13 days. The cards are on your hands.” 

_When the deep night is about to be over_

_I’ll disappear like smoke_

She found herself fidgeting at her sleeves for a while now. Her eyes trained at the white roses that shine under the moonlight. Her emotions are battling against her logic and it's winning, she can’t help but bite her lip with nervousness and she didn’t even notice someone approaching. 

“False?”

She turned around and immediately her eyes widened. She hasn’t even removed her mask yet. “H-How?” It felt as if she fell down the water again, her hands are cold and her legs are shaking. Stress only smiled as she walked closer to her, peeling the blue mask off her face to get a better look at her eyes. “I always knew.” At the horizon, there was sunshine. 

_But when the night darkens, I’ll bring the dream_

_And fall down on you_


End file.
